Closer to You
by Qili-Feng
Summary: Greece x Japan
1. Chapter 1

Greece couldn't focus on what America what babbling about this time; drowsiness was filling his head with the feeling of cotton, and made it difficult to listen. His dark brown suit soaked in the heat from the room, and made him far too comfortable to pay attention. _If only I wasn't at the front of the table… I could fall asleep more often. _Greece thought stubbornly as he lifted his hands to rub his eyes, struggling to stay alert.

Blinking away the blurriness in his eyes, he could see Japan across the table, sitting up straight, listening to every insignificant suggestion spilling out of the Americans mouth. Greece smiled at the stoic face; he liked Japan. Japan didn't mind if Greece called him by his human name, and was always coming to his house to learn about the rich and mystical history of Greece. There were a lot of things that he could pick out about Japan that he liked, but his smile was certainly his favorite.

Japan wouldn't smile a lot, he was afraid to show too much emotion around other countries. But he would smile and laugh with Greece when they were just sitting alone… my God, that _smile. _It was sweet enough to send Greece's heart racing, and his cheeks to flair pink with emotion.

Japan was busy listening to America drone on about Super Heroes saving the Earth, he didn't notice Greece's gaze from across the table. Greece stifled a yawn; his economic decline had made him feel even more drowsy than usual these days, and he had trouble keeping his head up and his eyes open, and headaches were now a common everyday occurrence for him.

He should at least stay awake for Japan's turn to state his opinion, right? The headache that felt like Turkey stabbing him in the head over and over wasn't going anywhere, so he could wait. Greece's eyes refused to comply with the plan to wait, and began to slide closed as his head began to tilt down towards the table.

"Will you be quiet about your Super Hero nonsense? Some of us have important things to talk about!"

Greece snapped his head back up as England stood and shouted at America. Even if England made a good point, Greece glared at him. Sleep usually helped the pang of pain in his head, and noise made it rattle every thought in his head. Colors and little multicolored lightning bolts began to spiral before his eyes, and his stomach began feel uneasy with the vertigo.

Greece leaned back in his chair, leaning his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose in hopes of calming the pain, or at least relieving pressure on his head. It didn't work very well, but his eyes began to close again, and a veil of black began to overtake the old country.

The tranquil moment was interrupted by America slamming his fist on the table. Greece quickly opened his eyes and sat forward, rattling the table as his chest rammed into it.

"Super Heroes are super important! They can save the world!"

Greece gasped for breath as he pressed his hand to his chest, the sudden movement elevated the pressure on his brain, and the world was beginning to swim before his eyes. He began to reach for his glass of water, but the liquid sloshing in the cup made his stomach churn, and he withdrew his hand back to his chest.

Looking up, he saw Japan and China staring at him with concern glittering in their dark eyes. Greece struggled a smile and leaned back in his chair like he usually did. China blinked and looked back to the argument, which France had joined in on; Japan wasn't so easily convince. He tilted his head to the side, and furrowed his brows, wanting a sort of explanation.

Greece couldn't very well lean forward and tell Japan he felt sick, because Turkey would listen carefully to the confession and begin to laugh at him, and make the headache so much worse. So instead of meeting Japan's nervous gaze, he looked down to study the newly polished wood table.

Germany decided to stand up and yell his own opinion, which hit Greece with another wave of vertigo. He quickly leaned forward in his chair, with his right hand on his stomach, and his left clamped over his mouth. His eyes squeezed shut and watered as he struggled to keep his breakfast down as the German spoke.

"Enough! It is time for lunch, and we have wasted valuable time and energy on this argument."

Greece used the pause in his speech to take a shaky breath, and braced himself for the rest of his booming statement. Japan placed his fingers to his lips as he watched Greece; a look of anxiousness painted over his usually stoic features.

"We will continue after lunch, and we will talk about important world affairs! That is all."

A sad sigh escaped Greece's lips as everyone began to stand and walk towards the doors to leave. He refused to move. If he did, he'd probably fall over and pass out. Sitting was his best option for now.

Turkey strutted over to the ill country and laughed his hearty laugh, causing Greece to rest his elbows on the table with his face in his palms for support.

"You don't look good, Greece!" Greece shot a glare at Turkey, but it only made Turkey laugh more. The uneasiness of Greece's stomach increased as Turkey continued to speak, and Greece's chin shook as he choked down a sob of pain.

"Maybe you need a vacation from these mainstream countries, hm?"

Turkey slapped Greece on the back, and Greece's elbows slipped from the table and his head slammed loudly on the table. Japan gasped along with several other countries, and Turkey took a stepped back, as if he couldn't tell that Greece was in pain.

Greece didn't bother to lift his head; the sickening crack of his head on the table didn't bother him. It made his body numb, and he was washed with a wave of sweet comfort.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion; Japan rushed around the table towards Greece, and Turkey actually placed his hand gently on his shoulder, and shook him slightly. Greece blinked slowly as his dark brown hair fell over his eyes in cascading curls. He folded his arms under his head and allowed the long standing invitation of sleep overcome him.

There was a sweet sound just beyond his hearing, and Greece slowly turned his head to the side to see Japan kneeling before him saying something. He blinked against his heavy eyelids, and tried to hear clearly, but he only caught the last of Japan's worried statement.

" - please be alright, Greece-san."


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything about Greece's dream was dark; he was standing in an abyss that was as black as the night sky without glorious stars to shine the way. His body felt heavy and sluggish, as if someone had turned a gravity dial too far to the left._

_Turning around, he saw Japan in his black suit, with his back to Greece. Greece smiled; if this was a dream about Japan, it should be a happy dream. His feet slowly carried him to Japan, each step growing heavier and more difficult to take._

"_Japan?" He whispered, reaching a weighted hand to Japan's shoulder. Before his hand made contact with the silent Japan, he turned around, smiling at Greece._

"_Greece-san."_

_The dream Japan greeted him with a smile, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. Greece's smile wavered for a moment; the real Japan wasn't very comfortable with touching, let alone holding hands. The dream Japan frowned, let go of Greece's hand, and began to walk away._

"_Wait," Greece reached for the dream Japan, but the ground seemed to push the two countries farther apart. He tried to move his feet, but when he looked down, he saw that the ground held on to the soles of his boots tightly._

"_Japan, wait!" He reached in vain towards the fading Japan, only to hear a booming voice filling the dark abyss._

"_Too late, Greece."_

_Greece's head swiveled as he struggled to see the person who just spoke. A dreadfully familiar laughter filled the dream and echoed in Greece's ears. He shut his eyes against the sound, and tried to move away, but his feet where securely fastened to the floor._

_He quickly covered his ears with his hands, but the laughter defied his attempt to block the sound. It was everywhere, above him, below him, and on all sides. Turkey's laughter was __**everywhere**__._

_Greece opened his eyes to see Turkey and Japan standing together; his heart stopped for a moment and he dropped to his knees. This couldn't be happening._

_Turkey wrapped his arm around Japan's shoulder, and pulled him close. Greece choked on his breath; the real Japan wouldn't condone this. So why was this happening?_

_Japan wrapped his arms around the Turkey's waist and rested his head against his broad chest. Greece gritted his teeth and locked his jaw. This wasn't happening. Japan would never do this… would he?_

_Turkey tilted Japan's head back, and began to lower his mouth towards Japan's, but Greece looked away with his eyes shut tight. He wouldn't watch this. It was sick. A single tear dropped from his eye as he heard Japan speak._

"_I'm sorry, Greece-san."_

Japan had decided to sit next to Greece for the rest of the meeting, watching over him to make sure he was alright. The country next to him, England, didn't mind. He took another seat closer to France for the last half of the meeting. There was more arguing, and some witty politics, but nothing important was decided about any of the world's problems.

After several more hours, Japan sighed and stood as the meeting came to a close. The world meeting was held in Tokyo this time, and he could easily go home and slip into a comfortable kimono. Japan turned towards Greece, who was sound asleep.

"Japan? Aren't you leaving, aru?"

China questioned from across the table. Japan held a finger to his lips, to signal that China should be quiet.

"Oh, Japan. That man could sleep through an earthquake."

China scoffed as pet his stuffed cat, Shinatty-chan. Japan shook his head at his older brother, and brushed back a stray black hair from his eyes.

"Even so, you should be polite."

Japan said with a straight face, crossing his legs and taking a sip of his green tea. Looking at Greece while he was asleep was nice; he was always very… peaceful. As if there was nothing wrong with the world, and anyone could fall asleep with nothing on their mind.

Japan reached out to brush away the curls in Greece's face, but his cheeks burned with embarrassment and he took his hand back. Why was he always nervous to touch Greece? He was nervous when anyone touched him, but it was different with Greece. If he and Greece shared a meal, and their hands brushed against one another, Japan's heart would race, and he would take his hand away quickly.

Was there some hidden feeling that Japan wouldn't show himself? No, of course not. Japan was always very straight forward with Greece. Japan nodded to himself, suppressing deeper feelings about Greece that he didn't want to surface at the moment.

He looked to Greece, and blinked with surprise. Greece's face held an expression of pain, and a single tear was rolling down his cheek.

"Oh… Greece-san."

Japan gently placed his hand on Greece's shoulder, and Greece's eyes snapped open. Japan took his hand back and blushed a deep scarlet as Greece sat up quickly. He watched quietly as Greece blinked several times, and looked around, confused. Japan noticed there was a blanket of fog over Greece's green eyes. Several other countries were still lingering in the room, and they watched Greece and Japan quietly.

"Greece…san?"

Japan said as Greece put his hand to his forehead. Greece looked to Japan, startled. Japan blinked.

Without warning, Greece grabbed Japan's shoulders with his overworked, calloused hands, and shook him hard, yelling something in Greek.

"Μην τον αφήσετε να σας αγγίξει!"

Japan raised his hands in surrender as Greece shook him again. From his peripheral vision, Japan saw China and Taiwan running towards them from the other side of the room, but his sight of them was lost when Greece shook him again.

"Σας παρακαλώ, την Ιαπωνία!"

For the first time, Japan was scared of the usually lax country. There was anger in the Greek mans eyes, but also a glimmer of fear. Japan grasped Greece's shirt collar with shaking hands, and struggled to push him back.

"Greece-san! I don't speak Greek!"

Greece blinked the fogginess out of his eyes, and looked at Japan. He looked at Japan with… _confusion._

"What?" Greece asked, gently letting go of Japan as China and Taiwan ran up to them. Japan's hands still shook, and he refused to let go of Greece's collar until he was sure that Greece wouldn't yell anymore.

China tilted his head to the side, and placed his palm on Greece's forehead. Greece quickly pulled away, pulling Japan, who was still grasping his collar, along with him.

"You're very warm, aru."

China said calmly, placing his hands in the opposite arm sleeves. Taiwan raised an eyebrow as Japan slowly let go of Greece's collar, and sat up straight in his chair with a very red face.

"Your hands are very cold." Greece said, casting a glare in China's direction. China merely leaned back with a smirk.

Japan stayed seated as Greece stood up quickly; he didn't wake to Greece like that again.

"Greece?" China's gaze went from condescending, to worry as Greece stumbled and wobbled on his feet. Taiwan placed her hands on Japan's shoulders. Japan jumped and looked up at his sister; _Why did Taiwan glare at Greece like that?_

China held onto Greece's left elbow as he swayed and took a few steps back. When Greece began to careen towards the floor, Japan brushed Taiwan's hand away, and grasped Greece's right elbow and helped him stand up straight.

"Greece-san?" Greece's right hand grabbed Japan's arm as his legs shook beneath his weight. Japan blushed at the touch, but took Greece's hand anyway.

"Greece-san… are you alright?"

Greece looked up, his eyes meeting Japan's. He shook his head 'no', and his legs buckled, sending him to his knees.

"Aiyah!"

China dropped to his knees also, crying out as Greece dragged him down. Japan knelt down and pushed Greece's shoulder back, so he could see his face.

"Greece-san! Please, let us help you!"

Taiwan inhaled sharply, and jumped to Japan's side, gently pushing Japan away from Greece. Her fingers clamped tight on Japan's shoulder, forcing him to look at her.

"Brother, I don't think that is a good idea. He's ill."

"What? Taiwan… that is exactly why we should help him! He's not well, so I want to help him."

Taiwan shook her head at her brother, but didn't release his shoulder. Greece took his hand from Japan's and placed it over his stomach, and moaned.

"Greece-san, please. You can stay at my home until you feel better." Taiwan gave her brother one last desperate glance before looking to China for assistance, but China only smiled softly.

"I raised you well, didn't I? You're so kind, Japan."

"Oh, please, don't compliment yourself right now, China." Japan said softly, as he looked for Greece's reply.

"Greece-san?"

There was pause, but Greece lifted his head and nodded at Japan. His face frightened Japan; Greece's usually fare skin was sullen and ghostly and there were beads of sweat running down his face.

"Alright… Japan." He struggled to say, and then groaned; it was a painful, deep sound that wrenched at Japan's heart.

For the second time that day, Greece allowed sleep to overcome him, hearing one last objection from China.

"Aiyaah!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Greece had that horrible dream again; Turkey had his arm around Japan, and laughed his booming laugh._

"_Shut up! Shut up, Turkey!"_

_Greece struggled against the ground that held his feet captive, but couldn't move. He looked up to see Japan stifling a giggle as Turkey held him tight. Greece turned away, trying to move and take his feet out of the darkness that seemed to swallow them whole._

_Now, there were Turkey's all around him, laughing and pointing at his struggle. Greece eyes stretched wide, as he looked around; there was a military Turkey, and a Turkey in a suit, and a Turkey in an Arabian outfit. So many Turkey's… everywhere._

_He looked to Japan for help, but Japan was looking at the Turkey that was holding him. Japan stretched on his tip-toes to Turkey, and Turkey leaned down to kiss him._

"_No. No!"_

_Greece cried reaching to Japan in desperation. It was too late. Turkey's lips locked with Japan's and Japan wrapped his arms around Turkey's neck. Greece dropped to his knees, and slammed his fists on the ground._

_Turkey looked from Japan to Greece, and smirked. Greece gritted his teeth as Turkey began to laugh at him again. The laughter was everywhere; even if Greece covered his ears._

"_Stop! Shut up… be quiet!"_

_Greece shouted with his eyes shut tight; this was a dream. It wasn't real. Even so… why did it hurt? Why did Greece's heart hurt so much to see Turkey kiss Japan if it was only a dream?_

"_Japan is mine now, Greece."_

_Turkey laughed, his words echoing through each Turkey in the darkness._

_Greece's eyes snapped open and he looked at Japan. Turkey was sliding his hand up Japan's thigh and Greece screamed one more time._

"_No! JAPAN!"_

It was quiet at Japan's house as he sat with Greece. Even after the commotion China caused when they brought Greece into Japan's house and laid him down.

Greece was now lying silently on Japan's floor, covered with a soft blanket. The room was fairly empty, except for the two men inside. The room opened up to a traditional Japanese garden; even if it was autumn, the coy pond was still active, and the raked sand contrasted beautifully against the stones and trees.

Japan sat quietly with his back to Greece; he hoped that it would be cool enough outside to break Greece's fever, but it wouldn't hurt to stay by his side.

Greece turned over in his sleep, and Japan turned around, setting down his cup of hot tea. He stood up slowly, and quietly, to make sure he didn't wake up the sleeping country, but his kimono shuffled on the ground as he walked to Greece's side.

When Greece settled down again, Japan sat on the floor next to him. It had been several hours since the meeting ended, but Japan was still very concerned about Greece.

Japan was about to go make another pot of tea when Greece's breathing became rapid; Japan leaned forward and reached out to Greece, but Greece turned away, mumbling nonsensical words.

"Greece-san?" Japan said in a shrill voice, his throat beginning to tighten in worry. Greece's legs moved suddenly, and became tangled in the blanket; Japan grasped his arm and shook it.

"Greece!" Japan cried frantically, watching Greece gasp for breath, and his face contort in pain.

"Stop!"

Greece yelled, causing Japan to fall back in fear; was he awake, or not?

Japan looked closely to see Greece's eyes were closed, and he was dreaming. _What could you possibly be dreaming about, Greece-san?_ Japan wondered as he grabbed Greece's arm again.

"No!" Japan fell back again as Greece cried out, swung his arms wildly. Greece's eyes snapped open, and he sat up.

"Japan!"

Greece gasped for breath, and Japan shook in fear. Why did he say 'Japan' when he woke up? Japan sat up straight, and hesitantly leaned towards Greece.

"Greece-san?"

Greece put his left hand over his stomach, and turned to Japan. Recognition shone in his eyes, and he reached out his right hand to touch Japan's nearest hand.

"Kiku." Greece said Japan's human name and smiled a little. Japan sighed happily, and nodded.

"Hai. It's me, Heracles."

Japan smiled as Greece took his hand from his stomach, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. _This is the normal Greece._ Japan thought with relief. He looked down to see that Greece still had his hand over his own, and Japan quickly took it away; heat was flaring in his cheeks.

Greece gave Japan a funny look, and Japan cleared his throat.

"Well, I hope you're alright, Heracles." Japan studied the floor as he spoke, not wanting Greece to see him blush.

Greece nodded, and put his hand to his forehead.

"Well, not as dizzy, but my head still hurts."

Japan stood up quickly, eager to calm his emotions.

"I'll go get you some aspirin, then."

"Oh. Alright. Kiku? Are you alright?"

Greece questioned as Japan moved to the sliding door; Japan had his back to Greece, and he smiled shakily.

"H-hai." Japan said, taking a deep breath. "I… I'm fine. I'll be right back, Hercules."

Japan slipped through the door, and quickly shut the door behind him. He put his hands over his burning cheeks, and took deep breaths to calm down.

_I do not like Greece. _Japan told himself as he walked down the smooth wooden hallway. He slid open a door to the kitchen to see China sitting with his legs crossed, drinking tea.

"Ah, what was all that commotion about, aru?"

Japan ignored him, and trudged to a cabinet on the other side of the room; his cheeks continued to burn as he reached up for the aspirin, but he stopped short of the bottle to remind himself.

_I do not like Greece._

A few more deep breaths were required for Japan to calm down, and China watched him quietly, a small smile coming to his thin lips.

_I do not like Greece. _Japan thought once more as he brought down the aspirin, and set it down on the table next to China. China sat motionless, waiting for Japan to say something, but no words came to Japan's lips.

"Japan?" China offered a conversation starter, but Japan wasn't listening.

Japan rested his elbows on the table, and hid his hot cheeks in his palms.

_I… do not. _A lump formed in Japan's throat, and he struggled to swallow as he tried to suppress unknown feelings that rose up in his chest and _begged_ to be said.

_I… oh, Greece…_

A single sob escaped Japan's lips, betraying his emotions to China, and China smiled.

"Aiyah, Kiku… what will I do with you?" China placed his hand on Japan's shoulder lovingly, and Japan lifted his face up to look at his brother.

"Yao…!" China's human name spilled from Japan's lips, and he fell forward into China's lap, sob after body wracking sob tearing out of his throat.

China's comforting hand pet Japan's hair slowly while his other hand rubbed his back; it was a gesture that brought Japan back to his lonely childhood. Japan's fist tangled in China's silk gown stubbornly, and refused to let go until their owner had fallen into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Greece's dream seemed to go back in time, pulling him backward, away from his dream Japan. He scrambled and tried to keep his balance, but fell back into the solid darkness._

"_Japan!"_

_He called out, reaching for something to stop himself from being torn away from the lonely looking Japan. Turkey's body also moved in reverse, and he took his arm away from Japan, disappearing into the darkness of Greece's dream._

"_Ah!" Greece cried out as his leg struck against something, but his hands fumbled, and couldn't reach it._

_The dream Japan was now walking towards Greece, and despite the unknown force pulling Greece back, Japan easily caught up to him, and placed his hands on Greece's shoulders. Greece froze; the invisible hands that were pulling him away had suddenly stopped, and now Japan was sitting in Greece's lap._

"_Greece-san…"_

_Japan murmured as he brushed Greece's dark curly hair from his eyes; Greece closed his eyes, and allowed the dream Japan to run his fingers through his hair. This was a dream that Greece wouldn't mind reliving over and over, and he opened his eyes to see Japan smiling at him._

"_Japan."_

_Greece whispered into Japan's lips as he leaned forward and their lips met._

Greece opened his eyes slowly to see a plain white ceiling above him; it was unfamiliar, but at least he knew where he was. Japan's house.

Sitting up was a little difficult as the room swam before his eyes for a moment; Greece braced himself with his right hand planted solidly against the floor. As his vision cleared, he looked around the room to see the opening to a Japanese garden, and the sun had just begun to set beyond a wooden fence at the end of the garden.

Greece stood up, taking his time to stretch his arms above his head, and yawn widely. _I'm hungry._ He thought uneasily, not wanting to upset his stomach again.

As Greece opened the sliding door to see the hallway, he could hear the noises of a kitchen, and he followed the sound. His socks slid across the smooth floor as he walked sleepily to the noises coming from a nearby room.

"No, no! Let me cook this, aru, and you can cook that!" China objected as a pan slammed down onto a burner. Greece listened quietly as Japan sighed and shook another pan, causing a symphony of sizzles into the air. Greece smiled, and slid open the door to the kitchen in time to see Japan elbow China in the side.

"You do know that you are in _my _home. Let me cook, Yao."

China stuck out his tongue at Japan, but moved out of the way to check the rice cooker. Greece cleared his throat and the two countries turned around.

"Ah! Heracles, good morning!" China smiled brightly, and Greece gave him a curt nod. Japan blinked at China and shook his head.

"It's evening, Yao."

Greece raised an eyebrow; it was unusual for Japan to use human names, but he seemed comfortable with it now. Looking around the room, he saw a small table and mats where Greece assumed people sat down to eat. He sat down at the low table, and watched the brothers cook in unison.

"Are you hungry, Heracles?" Japan said to a frying pan, stirring the contents with a large spoon. Greece paused and placed a hand over his stomach; _I don't want to push my luck. _Greece contemplated silently. Japan turned around to see if Greece had heard him, and Greece nodded with a smile.

"Not anything fancy, though." Japan smiled, and turned back to the stove. "Something… plain."

China laughed, and pushed Japan out of the way, flipping the ingredients in the pan into the air and catching them easily.

"White rice, Heracles?" China asked as Japan rolled his eyes and moved to the rice cooker. Greece nodded, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose; a headache had somehow slipped into his head without any warning, and his eyes had begun to hurt.

Japan looked back to see Greece close his eyes, and pointed to the other side of the table where a bottle of aspirin was sitting.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring those to you yesterday. It must've… slipped my mind."

Japan said as he turned back to the rice cooker; China's hands paused as he gave his brother a sideways glance. Something wasn't right with the way he acted, but he didn't want to ruin a chance to have a perfectly fine evening with him.

Greece plucked up the bottle of aspirin, and knocked a few into his hand, swallowing them easily without anything to wash them down.

The three men didn't say anything for a few minutes; China flipped the wok again, catching the ingredients with his lips in a tight line, as if he was upset about something. Japan was quiet as well, staring at the rice cooker as if it was going to get up and walk away.

Greece raised an eyebrow at the brothers. They weren't usually this quiet around each other, so there was surely a reason. _Did I say something?_ Greece wondered, looking from Japan to China.

"Say something to him, Kiku." China whispered, deep and low so Greece couldn't hear.

"Not right now, Yao." Japan said as he leaned his palms onto the counter and looked down to the floor. China frowned, slamming the pan onto the burner to catch his brothers attention; Japan looked up, and Greece looked down, not wanting to get involved.

"I don't know what he did to you, but you seem upset." China hissed, holding Japan's blank stare with an icy glare.

"No, I'm… fine, Yao. Just leave it alone."

Japan looked back to the rice cooker with a sad look on his face, and China took hold of his collar, and brought their faces inches apart.

"You say something before I do, Kiku." Japan's eyes stretched wide at the statement, and Greece looked up.

"Alright, what's going on?" He asked crossing his arms as the brothers turned to him with looks of surprise on their faces.

"Nothing." Japan said, pushing China's hands away from his collar and turning back to the rice cooker, which was still cooking. China huffed, stirring the wok again, and Greece raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely going on, even if they refused to tell him.

Greece reflected on the past few days he had spent at Japan's house, remembering only bits and pieces of when he was awake. Nothing really stood out about what happened while he was awake, and his dreams weren't relevant, even if they were recurring.

Japan got tired of waiting for the rice cooker to be done, and opened it, scooping rice into a bowl and slamming the lid shut. China jumped, and glared at the wall in front of him, refusing to look at Japan. Japan set the bowl down gently in front of Greece, and avoided the gaze from his deep green eyes as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Kiku? Is something wrong?"

Japan froze when he heard Greece's words, and gripped the counter again for support. China gave him a strange look, and waited for his answer. Japan took a deep breath, and struggled to keep his expression blank.

"No, everything is fine."

Japan said uneasily as China stared at him. "Why are you staring at me Yao?" Japan questioned as his cheeks flared bright red; China smiled and took the wok off of the stove.

"I think I get it." Japan held his breath as China smiled; Greece sat perfectly still, wanting to know when was going on.

"You like him… don't you?"

China's words seemed to reach into Japans heart, and he took a step back. Greece blinked spastically.

_Japan likes… me?_ His heart thudded loudly in his chest as he thought about it. Could he tell Japan the truth about how he felt now? Or should he wait?

Japan looked quickly from Greece to China, his black hair slapping against his cheeks as he turned wildly.

"No!" He finally shouted at China. "No, Greece-san and I are just… friends."

Greece's breath caught in his lungs; it felt like Japan had slapped him. Just _friends_? China gave Japan a confused look, and looked to Greece, who was glaring down at the table with shaking fists.

"Are you sure about that, Kiku?"

China asked as he watched as Greece closed his eyes in despair.

"Of course I'm sure, Yao. We are just friends. Right, Heracles?"

Japan turned to him for support, but when Greece didn't answer when he looked up. He merely locked his jaw, and stood up.

"May I use your phone?"

Greece didn't wait for permission as he headed out the door and slammed it after him; China watched him leave wearily, and then turned to Japan.

"Nice going, aru."

Japan stared at China, watching him push the food from the wok to a large serving plate, and begin to pick through it with his fingers, occasionally taking a bite. Japan buried his face in his palm, and sighed.

"You missed your golden opportunity, Kiku." China said as he popped a piece of tomato into his mouth. Japan slammed his palm on the counter.

"I didn't think he…!" Japan looked away from China's pitying gaze. "I mean… I didn't know that he felt…"

China lifted another piece of food to his mouth, but rethought it; turning to Japan, he shoved the piece of food into his mouth. Japan coughed several times before managing to swallow the vegetable.

"You are dense sometimes, Kiku."

China stated as Japan glared at him, China's hand brushed back a piece of Japan's black hair from his eyes as China sighed.

"Sometimes, you are so focused on protecting your emotions; you forget to consider the fact that other people have those emotions, too."

Japan looked down at the floor; he didn't want Greece to leave, but after what he had just said, he didn't want to hurt Greece more than he already had.

China smiled as Japan slid the door open, and walked down the hall to find Greece on the phone.

Greece had his back to China, but he had an edge to his voice, as if he could sense him there.

"Cyprus? Yes… this is Greece. I know. I got sick and… yes, I'm at Japan's house."

Japan bit his lip and waited for the courage to say something, but it never came. Greece sighed, and ran his empty hand through his curly hair, listening to Cyprus on the other side of the phone.

"Could you please schedule a flight for me? Yes, today, if possible."

Japan opened his mouth to object, but the words were caught in his throat. He had to say it before Greece left, but his voice refused to work. Greece nodded to the phone, obviously alright with Cyprus's schedule.

"Well, it's about five in the afternoon here… yes. I'm sure I could make it to the airport in time."

Japan gaped; he was leaving that soon? Was Greece really that eager to get away from here?

"Thank you, Cyprus. Tell my boss not to worry. I'll be home soon."

Greece gently placed the phone back down, and took a deep breath; he didn't turn around to face Japan. Japan inhaled, and Greece turned around. He had a weary expression on his face, as if he was tired of looking at Japan.

"I should be leaving. My boss is worried about me."

Greece stated, standing still as Japan watched him silently.

"Oh." Japan muttered; following Greece as he moved to the entryway and tie his shoes. Japan leaned against the wall and watched the powerful muscles in Greece's arms turned as he pulled his passport out of his pocket, then shove it back in.

Greece reached for the door, and Japan reached for Greece.

"Heracles,"

Japan started; Greece cut him off by holding up a hand.

"I understand Kiku. We are just friends." Japan withdrew his hand and clutched the fabric of his kimono that covered his aching heart.

"So, as my friend, you should understand that I need to leave." Greece put on a fake smile, and walked opened the door, waved down a taxi, and shut the door behind him.

Japan leaned against the wall again, and slid down to his knees. China quietly shuffled down the hall and placed his hand on his broken brothers' shoulder with a frown.

Japan's entire body began to shake as he held back the sobs that were rising in his throat. China knelt down behind him, and pressed his face against Japan's kimono.

For once, China didn't have anything to say. There was nothing to say; Japan had begun to cry. Japan never liked to show his true emotions, but when he did, China cried with him.

"I'm… sorry." Japan cried, allowing his brother to cling to him as the sound of their tears filled the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Greece loved his home. He loved the architecture, and the beaches. He loved to see his people talking and smiling, and the children playing and chasing each other across the streets. He loved to see the winding roads in the warm sun, and to see the fish markets, where people would argue over pricing and the size of fish. Greece would smile and lounge about Athens when he usually got home; he would go to the ruins, and take a long nap under the sun. He would see children playing with cats, and he'd join them, laughing and smiling with them.

But his usual smile was gone; he didn't want to smile anymore. All he wanted to do was sleep. He wanted to sleep, and forget Japan.

He kept his hands in his pants pockets as he walked up the road to his house; pulling out his keys slowly, and fumbling with them until he found the right one. The door seemed heavier than it usually was, and he leaned all of his weight against it to open it.

"I'm home." Greece called sullenly, greeted by a few of his cats meowing and trotting towards him. He knelt down and scratched the friendly animals under the chin, when his boss came in from the terrace.

"Greece. You're home."

Greece rolled his eyes and stood up straight, pulling off his jacket, and loosening his tie.

"Obviously."

Greece began to walk up the stairs to his room when his boss called out to him.

"Wait, Greece! What happened?" Greece didn't answer as he stomped the rest of the way to his room, pulling off his tie, and throwing it on his dresser, and kicking of his shoes.

He could hear his boss slowly making his way up the stairs. _I don't want to do this right now. _Greece thought sourly, and he dropped face first onto his bed, pushing his face into a pillow.

"Greece." His boss said sternly. "What happened at the meeting?"

Greece said 'nothing' into his pillow, but his boss couldn't understand.

"What?"

Greece sighed and turned his head toward his boss with a pissed off expression.

"I said, 'Nothing.'"

His boss frowned and put his hands on his hips, shaking his head at Greece.

"Did they talk about your economy?"

Greece thought for a moment, but everything after lunch was blank.

"No… maybe. I don't know!"

Greece shouted, covering his head with a pillow. Greece's boss took a few steps into the room.

"Well? Which is it Greece?"

Greece moaned into his pillow. His boss stomped over to him, and pulled the pillow off of his head, and loomed over him. Greece glared at him.

"Why are you acting like this Greece? You never act like this."

Greece shrugged and closed his eyes against the angry man, and gave him part of the truth.

"I'm tired."

"You're always tired, Greece. You're _always_ sleeping. Maybe that's why your economy is bad."

That pissed Greece off. He snatched his pillow away from his boss and sat up abruptly.

"I wouldn't be so tired if you just got off my back!"

His boss looked taken back, but he quickly recovered, and crossed his arms unhappily.

"Maybe I wouldn't be on your back if you weren't acting like this."

Greece didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything; he just wanted to lie down, and forget all about the meeting… and Japan.

He fell back onto his pillows, and turned away from his boss, signaling that he was done talking to him. His boss sighed, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Greece cringed at the sound, but relaxed as he stared out the window beside his bed overlooking Athens.

"Damn it, Kiku."

He whispered. He turned his face into his pillow and began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

Then there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Greece?"

Greece opened his eyes; he knew that voice.

"Cyprus?" He sat up to greet the quiet country. Cyprus walked over to Greece's bed and sat down on the edge, giving Greece a strange look.

"What?" Greece questioned, swinging his legs over the bed to sit next to Cyprus.

Cyprus shrugged, pushing his hair away from his face while looking down at the floor.

"You seemed upset when we talked on the phone."

"Oh." Greece muttered, not sure what to say to Cyprus.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at Japan's house?"

Greece flinched at the mention of Japan's name and looked away, grasping the fabric of his shirt that hid his breaking heart. Cyprus tilted his head to the side, and shrugged again.

"Just wondering." He said quietly, looking at the far wall of Greece's room. Greece turned back to Cyprus, letting go of his shirt, and placing his hand on Cyprus's hand on the bed.

Cyprus blinked and looked at Greece with a look of utter surprise.

"Do you like anyone, Cyprus?"

Cyprus blushed, and looked around the room, thinking of what to say.

"Well… yes."

Greece looked at Cyprus with desperation, tightening the grip on his hand.

"What would you do if that person just wanted to be friends?"

Cyprus raised an eyebrow as he looked at Greece, gently taking his hand away.

"Well… I would feel sad. But, I wouldn't give up." Greece nodded, looking to the floor in thought. Cyprus brushed his hair from his face again.

"I mean… hypothetically, right? I'm very happy with Egypt."

Greece smiled at Cyprus; he was a good friend, but when it came to Egypt, he was gooey and drippy with love.

"Yes, hypothetically, I'm just over thinking my problems."

Cyprus cocked his head, wondering what Greece was talking about.

"Did something happen with Japan?"

Greece flinched again, and looked away, studying his bookshelf.

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, Cyprus."

"If it's bothering you, you should talk about it, Greece."

Greece turned to Cyprus, and glared at him, his hands balling into fists.

"I said no, Cyprus."

"But,"

"Get out."

Greece pointed to the door, and Cyprus sighed and stood up. Cyprus stopped a few feet short of the door, and turned back to Greece, who was seething with annoyance.

"Keeping yourself locked up in your room won't help, Greece."

"Get out!"

Greece yelled, lying back on his bed. He turned to his window, and away from Cyprus. He heard Cyprus sigh, and close the door gently behind him. Greece was too angry to sleep, but he was too frustrated to get up. He punched his pillow, and pushed his face back into it, sending him into the darkness of the fabric where the light couldn't reach him.

Greece heard his door creak open again, and he growled into his pillow.

"I said get out, Cyprus."

The door didn't close, and Greece got hot with anger as he heard him walk across the floor to the bed. A hand touched Greece's shoulder, and Greece knocked it away, sitting up and yelling.

"I said GET OUT!"

Greece looked right into Japan's eyes; was this even real? Was he dreaming again?

Japan looked a little taken back, but he gave Greece a small smile as he dropped his hand back to his side. Greece sat on the edge of his bed and pushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Oh… Kiku?"

Japan nodded, and looked down at the floor, shuffling his foot a bit. Greece waited; he wanted to hear what Japan had to say. It must be important if he followed Greece back home.

"Heracles…" Japan started, looking into Greece's green eyes. "I'm… sorry."

Greece stared at Japan, watching his face turn bright pink.

"What I said… it wasn't true… of course it wasn't… I shouldn't have said it."

Greece continued to stare at Japan, slack jawed and silent as Japan continued to ramble.

"I really do like you, Heracles. I like you a lot." Greece smiled at that.

"And even if you hate me because of what I said, I'll still like you, because,"

Greece held up one hand to silence Japan, and Japan took a deep breath to slow down. The smile on his face was shining in his eyes as he reached up and stroked Japan's cheek with his thumb.

"I don't hate you, Kiku. I never could."

Japan leaned into Greece's palm and sighed happily; Greece couldn't keep it locked inside anymore.

"I love you, Kiku. Everything about you."

Japan blinked in surprise as Greece went on.

"I love how shy you are when you talk to me. I love how to brush away hair from your face. I love how you blow on hot tea to cool it down. I love everything. I love how you followed me halfway across the world to tell me you like me."

Japan smiled; he'd never been told anything like this before, but Greece was definitely the only person he wanted to hear it from.

Japan climbed onto Greece's lap, and closed his eyes as Greece wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I love you, too, Heracles."

It was so simple. So _easy_ to say. Japan had been afraid to say it for so long, he didn't think that it would be so… easy.

Greece smiled as Japan started to lift his shirt up, and Greece pulled it all the way off easily. Japan placed his hands on Greece's strong, broad chest and began to breathe heavily as Greece ripped off his coat.

Now Japan's heart was racing as Greece began to unbutton his pants. He quickly pressed Greece's ear to his chest, so only he could hear his thudding heart.

Greece chuckled, and placed his hand on Japan's back, and pushed their torsos together. He watched with a smile as Japan threw his head back and sighed in contentment.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

Greece said as he pushed Japan down onto the bed, and loomed over him. Japan was panting now, and he wrapped his arms around Greece's neck, and pulled his face to his own, their lips meeting heavily.

Greece moaned with pleasure, and pressed his hips against Japans, which caused Japan's body tremble. Japan deepened the kiss, allowing Greece's tongue into his mouth. Greece pulled back from Japan, and looked at him for a moment.

"W-what?" Japan panted, wondering if he'd done something wrong. Greece shook his head with a smile and caressed Japan's cheek with his palm.

"I've waited so long." He smiled, bringing his face inches away from Japan's.

"I've waited so long… to be closer to you."


End file.
